Word Play Inhibition
The ability to force the user to use a power only in the most direct and literal sense. Sub-Power of Logic Manipulation and Omnipotence. Also Called *Anti Cheat/Circumvention Capability (Short version) An omnipotent power that is not omnipotent (ponder that). It is also highly self referential and full of irony This power force other power users to use their powers in the most literal and direct sense For a power to be affected by this power, it must have an if...then... structure, and a concept associated with the if... then... structure *e.g. Nothingness Manipulation manipulate nothingness *The if: Target need to fit the criteria nothingness *The question: What is considered as/fit the criteria to be nothingness? *The then: manipulation This power can then limit the target power via the following pathways (or combinations thereof) *'Applying the narrowest and/or earliest definition of a concept' (e.g. Possession as owning physical items, Kill as making an organic living thing ceased its life functions, Destroy as taking apart a physical object so that it can no longer carry out its intended function). Thus it can attack some variations of omnipotence because they are emergent from an unusual or indirect interpretation of the core concept it is based on. *'Forbid the use or interpretation of a concept in a way that can span all possibility', thus causing emergent omnipotence or at least broad spectrum effects (e.g. manipulate the boundary possible/impossible, making an omnipotent level concept equivalent to an ordinary concept by divide by zero). This restrict the range and strength of the power in question *'Restricting or completely forbid endless progression or repeated application of a concept' (e.g. Can only manipulate the cause or probability of an event that is directly linked to it) *'Does not allow usage of a concept via analogies' (e.g. the physical world being like computer data, or music, or energy or matter etc.) There are however still exist ways to bypass them, due to the power itself also possessing an if.. then.. structure... In addition to this, this power also prevent preventative measures against it from being executed (e.g. cannot be avoided, cannot be path killed, cannot be directed to somewhere else, cannot be delayed, cannot be trapped, cannot be copied etc.) Capabilities Users can force other power users to use their powers in the most literal and direct sense thus limiting the ability to use the power in extended and creative ways thus limiting the combat ability of the user via creative uses of their powers, provided their powers require a condition to be used. For example, a Solipsistic can use a power in a creative way to protect their friends by extending the condition "belongs to them" to their friends. However this is not a direct possession thus is disallowed under the influence of Word Play Inhibition. Another example is Unrestricted Murdering, because concepts are indirect, thus using "kill" is an extension of the literal meaning of this concept. However such user can still circumvent it by redefining the condition with "destroy, eliminate etc." rather than kill, then the meaning becomes more direct and the power is useless against them. The property of this power means it is most powerful when combating any type of powers where the indirect and creative use of it can achieve omnipotence. (e.g. deleting a negative abstraction, manipulating an indirect cause, manipulating the boundary possible/impossible, manipulating only the probabilities of events directly linked to the target in question, manipulating concepts by their analogy with the various aspect of music, potentials, Authorship on anything beyond books etc.). However, by definition of omnipotence, they can always conceive a countermeasure where to the perspective of the power, the condition used is direct and literal hence render them useless. But for those who had not taken such countermeasures, it provide a very convenient way to distinguish between general omnipotent powers such as Metapotence, Absolute Wish, Truth Manipulation (which does not care what the target's property is) and emergent omnipotent powers where the omnipotence arises from an extended or creative application of the core concept or style that defines them which lead to a circumvention that spans all possibilities (i.e. omnipotence). Affected omnipotent variates from the latter will become low level versions of themselves as long they are under the influence of this power. In short, any power, regardless of level, can be affected by this power as long they need a reference to some quality or quantity (be it the probability, the boundary, the potential, in order to brought out their effects. Cheating is powerless against this power due to the very definition that cheating is considered a form of circumvention, hence indirect. However, a user can still technically "cheat" without cheating by "cheating" with another omnipotent power that gives the same outcome. To basic elemental powers, which is the simplest example of a power without an if...then... condition (or require the reference of some property of the target, e.g. Fire Manipulation users can create fire, without need to met certain requirements, or need to reference other concepts) this power does nothing to them (A user who tried to use this power against element users will only be seen waving hands or whatever actions and the users will ponder what he/she is doing) In addition to this, this power also prevent preventive measures from being executed (e.g. cannot be avoided, cannot be path killed, cannot be directed to somewhere else, cannot be delayed, cannot be trapped, cannot be copied etc.) Limitations *A superpower without an if...then... structure cannot be affected by this power. This applies to any powers that does not specify a fixed condition to be met, this usually means the simpler powers such as the element manipulation powers (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Time, Gravity, Space etc.), or some powers with a general outcome that does not care about the nature of the target (e.g. A power which turn everything into gold) *Since this power itself is also based on an if...then... structure (the if condition is "indirect, not literal"), the irony is that a sufficiently creative user can still counter it or render if useless against them by another subtle wordplay such that the indirect condition becomes direct (See the example of unrestricted murdering above) *Useless against some omnipotent users (as long they are aware being attacked), where there always exist a method to make indirect concepts direct. *Useless against powers that make use of uncertainty such as Uncertainty Manipulation, since uncertainty can be pretty much anything that is not understood *This power has a radius of effect of 10 general units (meters, levels, orders of causation, probability, year, etc.), anything outside it will ceased to be affected *A very subtle way to combat this power is manipulating history, since some aspect of this power relies on how the meaning of concepts evolve over the course of history (for example it's effect against Author Authority), as some aspect of this power is actually enforcing the earliest (or narrowest) definition of the concept (e.g. possession, authorship, existence etc.) based on human or other intelligent lifeforms history of development. *This power can have unintented side effects when interacting with some powers such as Irreversible Destruction, which will empower it by removing the indirect countermeasure against it such as "undoing the damage by regression to a point before it is done" Known Users *Sōgon Kenzaki (Aquarion Logos); via Book of Verbalism *Vector Pilots (Aquarion Logos) *Jack McCall (A Thousand Words) Category:Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power